Sound of Song
by Winterscape
Summary: Kagome is about to get the opportunity of a lifetime but what happens when she falls in love with one of her housemates?
1. Leaving Home

**Winterscape: Greetings. This is my new fan fiction. Do not worry I will still continue _Soul Search_ I just had this idea and it would not cease until I at least wrote the first chapter. All I that I will tell you at this time is that it is a Kagome Sesshomaru pairing and that it will feature many songs. Enjoy chapter one.**

Nashville Tennessee: Population 545524.

Mountainside California: Population 36721.

The vast population difference between these two cities, approximately 508803 people, would be a difference if one decided to move.

But what if smaller was better? What if you just wanted to teach or write or sing?

Kagome Higurashi was a high school senior, well would have been, at Nashville High. She had just turned eighteen and needed to just finish high school until she thought she could get out of Nashville.

She was wrong.

All her life all Kagome had ever wanted to do was sing. She had an amazing voice, and that wasn't all that was amazing about her.

She was beautiful with a long raven black silky hair and paralyzing ice blue eyes. She was thin, one hundred and sixteen pounds thin, and tall, five eight to be exact. But neither her beauty nor her voice was her defining amazement.

Kagome was a miko. She was pure, purer than pure actually. Her aura was bright pink, a very enlightened but dangerous color of calm and purity.

Kagome's mother had died when she was young; she was the one who had given her daughter the miko abilities. Her father had remarried and her little brother loved her new step mom but she knew her father hated looking at her because she reminded him of her father.

That's why she needed out of Nashville. That's why she needed to go somewhere where she wasn't hurting what was left of her family.

That's when the news came.

"Hello you must be Miss. Higurashi. I'm Mr. Brockett" A man in a black business suit announced as she entered the small but chic café.

"Yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome told him with the Tennessee accent getting out, shaking his hand.

The man looked at her funny.

"Oh, my accent doesn't come out when I sing. Sorry." Kagome told him, noticing him lighten up immediately.

"Well Kagome we have much to discuss. I know that grade twelve is a big year and I am sure you would like to stay here but if you are willing we have a job opportunity. The Tashio Firm of Mountainside California would like to have you on their pay roll. Not only do they love your voice, which is a bonus because they throw many parties for clients and workers, but they think you would make a great lawyer or even board member." Mr. Brockett told her.

Kagome was in shock.

"Wow that's…that's amazing." Kagome told him.

"Yes, but if you would not be against moving than we can arrange to fly out tonight. You don't need to pack anything like cloths because Mrs. Tashio is very exited about you being there. They have two boys but she has always wanted a daughter so you will most likely the spoilt daughter she never had." Mr. Brockett laughed.

"I just have a few questions. Where would I stay? I wouldn't want to be a burden on them to stay with them. And how am I going to get my truck there if we're flying?" Kagome questioned.

"Well yes you would be staying there and do not worry the Tashio's are very nice and you would be no burden at all to them. Just be prepared to sing for them from time to time. Also, the Tashio firm has many connections and when one of the automotive dealers heard your voice they said that they will give you a new vehicle if you would sing for them on one of their commercials. You wouldn't be on there but your voice would be." Mr. Brockett explained.

"Alright, well, I have nothing else so I suppose that it would be best to start making arrangements to leave." Kagome told him.

"Excellent Mr. Tashio will be very pleased. But I do have one question for you. How do you manage to sing without an accent but have one when you are speaking?" Mr. Brockett asked her.

"I don't know but I glad for it." Kagome replied with a smile.

"In that case I think that we should go to your house and let you say goodbye and gather the few essentials you will need." Mr. Beckett told her.

"Alright, but…I don't think my truck will be quite what you're used to." Kagome laughed.

The two got into Kagome's slightly aged truck and started off to her house. They chatted casually as they went.

She pulled into the driveway of a two story house that was well kept and looked nice.

"Well, this is it. If you want to come inside for a few minutes I'll get my things together." Kagome told him, getting out.

Mr. Beckett followed Kagome into her house where she was greeted by her little brother Souta.

"Hey sis, who's that?" Souta asked.

"Souta come here for a sec." Kagome told her brother.

"What's going on?" Souta asked her.

"Souta, remember when I told you that I was going to go sing after high school." She paused and Souta nodded. "Well, it seems someone wants me right now." Kagome told her brother.

"Oh." Souta replied with obvious unapproved.

"Come on Souta, you know that I have to go. You'll be able to call me whenever alright?" Kagome told him, holding out her hand in a fist.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when you're all alone." Souta replied jokingly as her and brother touched fist as a brother and sister gesture.

Kagome hugged her brother and then opened the door to the basement.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Kagome announced, going down and flicking on her light.

Her room was nothing more than a bed, a few shelves and a dresser in an unfinished basement but she liked it.

She walked over to her keyboard that was standing.

She ran her fingers across the worn keys and smiled.

She grabbed a small backpack and put little things in it.

She put her few necklaces that she owned in there, her mother's picture, her writing books and her teddy bear. She had had the black and white teddy bear since she was born; her mother had given it to her. She threw a few other things in the backpack, her passport, wallet, mp3 player, some of her favourite CDS and other various knick knacks.

She looked around her room one last time and then climbed the stairs to find Souta standing by her door with a wrapped present.

"Souta, what's that?" Kagome asked Souta.

"It was a gift. I just saved up all my money and bought it for you." Souta told her as he handed it to her.

Kagome opened the gift to find a laptop and on the lap top was a note that read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_As you're little brother I'm going to miss you a lot when you go away next summer but at least I have a year to stay with you. I saved up my allowance and did odd jobs for people to buy you this. The man at the computer store gave me a good deal when he found out it was for you. On there are all the software programs you need to record songs. You just have to sing loud enough for the speakers to catch it. You can get an attachable microphone if you want. Juts make sure you send me CD's of your singing._

_Love always,_

_Souta._

Kagome's almost cried as she looked at her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you Souta. I promise you, I will always stay in contact with you and I'll always be here. If there's a problem you'll always be able to call me. And you know I'll be back here in twenty four hours if you need me." Kagome told her little brother.

"I know sis, now go knock'em dead. I'll tell Dad the news when he gets home." Souta replied.

Kagome smiled and hugged her brother tightly before she turned to Mr. Brockett and followed him out to her truck.

"The plane will be there when we get there." He told her as he got in.

"Good." Kagome told him.

They drove the airport and towards Kagome's new future.

**Winterscape: Well doesn't Kagome just have it made right now? Watch for the update coming soon and please review.**

_**Final Notes**_

_**Song Featured: No songs featured in this chapter.**_

_**Inspiring Song: All songs for it will about singing and what inspires singing more than listening to music?**_

_**Currently Listening To: I am listening to **Only Hope** by** Mandy Moore** that was featured in the movie **A Walk To Remember_


	2. Meet the Tashio's

**Winterscape: Greetings and welcome to the second chapter of _Sound of Song_. This chapter is slightly longer but is the result of a song being in here. In compliance to the rules I do not own the characters of InuYasha nor do I own the plot. As a response to _raykay_ I to was not a big fan of song fictions before I started writing them. And I am glad to know you like this one. As a response to _daydreamer99_ I am content to receive your reviews, as I am with everyone's, and I am glad to hear you like both stories. Now, onto the chapter.**

Kagome had been left along on the Tashio plane. Mr. Brockett had to make a stop, Kagome didn't know where, and sent Kagome to go the rest of the way by herself.

It wasn't bad. The sturdiest that was working that day was a panther demon that had a great sense of humor and talked to Kagome.

By the time Kagome had landed at the Mountainside Airport she was starving and really wanting to just sit down and relax.

"Hello, are you Miss. Higurashi?" A demon disguised as a human asked her.

"Yes I am." Kagome replied. "And, please, just call me Kagome."

"Mr. Tashio had sent me to pick you up and bring you to the house." The demon told her.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome replied with a smile, being led out to the parking lot where a limousine sat waiting.

"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked.

"Pardon?" The demon asked her.

"Are we seriously riding around in a limo?" Kagome asked which earned her a smile from the demon. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Akron." The demon, now known as Akron, told her.

Kagome smiled at him again and got into the limo.

'Can you say trash to class?' Kagome thought to herself as the limo pulled out of the airport parking lot and started on its way to the Tashio residence.

The ride in the limo was very relaxing, which Kagome was very happy about.

Akron looked from time to time at her from the rearview mirror, the separator window down.

Everything time he looked at her they would smile at each other.

They reached the Tashio estate after a short car ride.

Now Kagome really felt like trash.

The estate was huge! The house, well mansion, had to be at least four stories and very regal. Three cars were parked in the driveway; a black Lexus, a silver eclipse and a red impala.

Kagome felt out of place as she rang the doorbell. Her jeans and tee shirt seemed to make her stand out as an inferior being.

The door opened and a butler, of sorts, greeted her with a smile.

"You must be Miss. Higurashi. Right this way." The butler told her.

"Oh thank you and please, just Kagome." Kagome told the butler, which earned her another smile.

She was lead to the dining room where the family sat waiting for dinner to be served.

"Mr. Tashio, Miss…Kagome has arrived." The butler announced.

"Thank you." Mr. Tashio replied as he stood up.

Mrs. Tashio beat him to her.

"Oh my, we're so happy to have you here." Mrs. Tashio told her. "My name is Izayo."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here." Kagome replied, her accent earning her glances from the two sons at the table.

"Well Kagome why don't you take a seat, we were just sitting down to dinner." Mr. Tashio announced, sitting down.

Izayo pulled Kagome into the seat beside her.

"It's so great to have a girl in the house." Izayo swooned.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

'Nice going Kagome, now you've gotten yourself into some crazy family's house." Kagome thought.

Mr. Tashio started to laugh, obviously reading her thought.

Kagome blushed and looked at the empty plate.

"No need to be upset Kagome. Izayo is just happy she has relief from two bickering sons." Mr. Tashio told her, smiling.

"Feh." One of the sons huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, already noting the arrogance she was getting off him.

"That one's InuYasha and my other son is Sesshomaru." Mr. Tashio told her.

"Get this through your Texas brain; you're here as a guest so don't start walking around like you own the place." InuYasha told her.

"I'm not from Texas I'm from Tennessee and I wouldn't dream of it seeing as you've got that role covered." Kagome replied, unable to hold back her insult.

"InuYasha, hold your tongue." Izayo told her son.

"Now Kagome we _must_ go shopping tomorrow." Izayo announced.

"Alright, but I don't have much money on me." Kagome told her.

"Oh don't be silly dear, you don't need any money." Izayo laughed, Mr. Tashio chuckled.

"Alright thank you." Kagome replied.

"So Kagome, when did you first start singing?" Mr. Tashio asked her.

"When I was maybe three or four. My dad always hated it but my mother was a singer so I guess I just kind of followed in her footsteps." Kagome told her.

"Oh wow, that must have been wonderful. I bet she's very proud of you." Izayo told her.

"Well I don't really know she's...she's not with us anymore." Kagome replied, a slight ting in her usual happy voice.

"Humans and their weaknesses for death." InuYasha announced in an arrogant tone.

In an instant he was blow back by a pink light.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Tashio." Kagome announced, looking at Mr. Tashio.

"No worries, he deserved that. InuYasha I guess you didn't hear that Kagome is a miko now did you? And, please Kagome, call me Inu." Mr. Tashio replied.

"What! You brought a miko into the house? Are you crazy?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Umm maybe I should go." Kagome announced.

"Nonsense, InuYasha stop acting like a child." Inu announced.

After he said that the food was brought out. It was a nice dinner of a roast, potatoes and vegetables.

The family talked and Kagome just stayed silent, eating her food.

After dinner was done the five of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"Oh… I'll ask. Kagome would you mind singing for us?" Izayo asked her.

"No of course not. Do you guy's have a piano?" Kagome replied.

"Well we have an old winter piano; it's in tune but probably not what you're used to." Inu chuckled.

"No, that would be great. Keyboards just don't have that authentic sound that a real piano has." Kagome replied.

The five of them entered a living room and Kagome sat at the piano, the family sitting around.

"Is there something you'd like me to play?" Kagome asked them.

"No, just play anything dear." Izayo told her.

"Alright." Kagome replied.

She placed her fingers on the keys and found her place before she started playing the beginning of a song.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours   
I know now, you're my only hope.  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._" Kagome sang.

Kagome finished of the piano and then turned around to find a shocked family.

"That was amazing." Sesshomaru breathed, catching the attention of everyone.

He cleared his throat and then left.

InuYasha had his mouth on the floor.

"Wow, you are much better in person than on tape." Izayo told her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Well Kagome we have matters to discuss now." Inu announced, inviting Kagome to sit on the couch across from them.

**Winterscape: Yes I know what a stupid place to leave it but I must leave somewhere to start for next chapter. Please keep checking back to see the update, it will be coming shortly. I bid thee good day.**

_**Final Note**_

_**Song Featured: **Only Hope** by **Mandy Moore** from the** Walk to Remember Soundtrack_

**_Inspiring Song: No song inspired this particular chapter._**

_**Currently Listening To:** Bed of Roses** by **Bon Jovi_


End file.
